Cos Your Body Goes Boom Bara Boom
by Tillyalf427
Summary: Sousuke has a small problem. After Ikuya recently filmed a video with Asahi, he discovers a new kink which serves to distract him at the most inconvenient times. How else is he supposed to deal with his incredibly hot boyfriend other than jerking off to him? Being fucked by him is definitely a good alternative.
1. 1

**A/n: Guess who's back, back again? It me.**

**I swear I've had this unfinished for the past like...2? 3? months...So uh...**

**I'm possibly making a mistake uploading this now as I've hardly started the second chapter and I'm hoping to upload that in a week but oh well, guess I'll just have to sort my life out and write the stupid thing.**

**But anyway, this was 100% inspired by a trend from a little while ago? I think? I'm like a huge kpop fan and there was a lot of idols wearing bondage harness things a while ago so this is inspired by that, primarily Monsta X with some of their outfits (Links to pictures: **

** p/thumb/AAjdBgTCLr8MGiyJLatmmGEgLnrIFt0-JT_ox7TsBhLi7jhVQU2dpKwysOE2HRoQI1kJZD5SWPFxH75bna_U9Ek9ZSfL2kl2vyTBNZmG5bs641vWC8i6YR5Oa58pnmKF7dQT7lLcuc4rexRWsEwRs6LOnClFnqsfFAi2uuB8xP3dopu3Vaa2Vl-Q4n3BNFVJvRipqEFT5mCBJZuLoVaA5I9M5nVKDx6t_ZOnz81y8km7ddtf6kKLtzPL8cOVtT65-L4GQfxW8fRQL29hV1MwJFoW76pTsoCi1w4vLRkJ2A3BzbjoXFhe_ ?fv_content=true&size_mode=5**

** p/thumb/AAiqD3m2NdUi3bWFY7OHOUZxc3UE7RiaCe9O7B_SDrIJ8CxSuijod6ajlQHo4q4flt6ga1aFFjxG9U0u90w-1kd-FE0Tzfd1NJKeddzjIGVgodPv5DNq9Gpr7KI_z-8Uqgb89Iq56j3qAdmSVQDy0LkyPRIXKn1zAvslQTsJytnTnAMy6W1rwl7jAQz3fLLk2UD4_0xwTiytCyjmo2kVscUENoVGSKQFPQlQaRGZyjvkVkgMxy6vnHAbuP9SFtScs_ ?size=1600x1200&size_mode=3**

** p/thumb/AAiu3Eh3tth1waPkiOnViKbD8OSgF8TbKYBDHio6YwxQAArhxQ0aVQ0wwy8Dmf3EV3wkA89znccI8qVKsmcg9VPcQeGaImgxaV0Vsu0ZUFU4mY-B5UYIPpHjLGT-lk-GvT2qo996xHu2Tx-1dmvjqbP9rHgZ7JI4jR4onGJDJs-2Ppzvm3s9mEpXQOTIaX9Xtoi2OpcCfXYjty7MiVvUwgdqGwpaNNnk6C3COm4LJvsl44mDQLUT-QofcwR2DiXIiD-_ ?size=1600x1200&size_mode=3**

**I'm hoping those links work, if not, googling Monsta X Harnesses should bring them up)**

**Also, the title of this is from a song called witch by a group called boyfriend who sadly aren't together anymore but that's not what this is about.**

**So anyway, enjoy ~**

* * *

It had been a long and torturous week for Sousuke so far. It was only Wednesday however, on Monday, a video that his boyfriend had filmed with Asahi had been uploaded and to say the least, it had been driving Sousuke insane. One might think this was because his boyfriend was having sex with another man however, that was not the case. Rather, it was what Ikuya had been wearing in this specific video that caught his eye. A thick black leather collar was wrapped securely around Ikuya's neck which Asahi used to gain leverage every now and then. From the collar, a metal ring hung which attached to more leather straps which twisted and wrapped around Ikuya's body, joined together by more shiny metal rings and buckles. The dark-haired male had honestly never thought much about this specific kink of his however, the video was now forcing him to. He had spoken to Ikuya the previous day and had found himself zoning out multiple times whilst thinking about how hot the teal haired male had looked throughout that video and Ikuya had found himself waving a hand in front of Sousuke's face to snap him out of his daze more than once and had been concerned enough to ask what was wrong which Sousuke had simply brushed it off as nothing although the slight blush that Ikuya could faintly see on his skin told a different story. The teal haired male had brushed it off, accepting that Sousuke would tell him what was on his mind if it started bothering him. After that, Sousuke had decided he either had to get over these _extremely arousing_ thoughts or he had to talk to Ikuya about it.

And so, he found himself the next day, Wednesday, watching the video again, his hand betraying him by trailing down to his fully erect cock.

_Ikuya was being pinned against a wall, Asahi trailing kisses down his neck around the leather of the collar. A hand came up to grip at the metal ring on the front of the collar and tugged slightly, Ikuya panting in response._

_Ikuya's head was thrown back against the wall behind him until Asahi gave a sharp tug, catching the teal haired male off guard as he captured his lips in a hard kiss. One of Asahi's hands ran down Ikuya's chest, following the lines created by the leather until he reached his waist, continuing until he could grasp Ikuya's dick._

A groan escaped Sousuke's lips as he continued watching the video, his dick aching with need as he watched his boyfriend.

_The dark leather contrasted with Ikuya's pale skin and the shiny metal rings caught the light every now and then, glinting and shining teasingly as Asahi lifted Ikuya's legs to wrap around his waist, pushing him against the wall bruisingly hard. Ikuya let out a groan and began grinding his hips down against Asahi's, moans escaping his lips every now and then._

_Asahi's hands came to rest on Ikuya's ass, pressing the teal haired male closer to the wall as he began fingering Ikuya who had prepared himself already before filming._

Sousuke groaned in time with his boyfriend in the video, feeling his orgasm approaching rapidly as he imagined himself fucking into Ikuya, wrapped in leather straps with a collar wrapped around his neck.

"Fuck," The dark-haired male grunted, getting closer and closer to his orgasm with Ikuya's moans filling his ears.

His hips rolled up towards his hand as he approached the edge and he let out a low groan of Ikuya's name, balancing on the brink of an orgasm.

"Having fun?"

His heart seemed to leap straight into his throat as he heard Ikuya's voice, just as he pushed himself over the edge. Ropes of cum decorated his chest and he blinked a couple of times to clear his vision, seeing his boyfriend stood in the doorway to the bedroom.

"Maybe I should've texted before coming over,"

Sousuke was speechless, so dazed and confused that he didn't even realise that the video was still playing on his phone, the screen facing up and the volume high enough for Ikuya to hear from where he stood.

The teal haired male finally approached him and he found himself struggling not to get aroused again with the video playing in the background only he found himself unable to turn it off, feeling frozen by Ikuya's curious, wide-eyed stare.

"Would you believe me if I said this isn't what it looks like?" Sousuke gave a sheepish smile and finally found it within himself to reach over and lock his phone, hiding the video, even though Ikuya had surely seen it already.

With a quick shake of his head, Ikuya gave a sly grin and commented as he walked closer

"You look like you've enjoyed yourself,"

"I mean, I got to watch you, why wouldn't I have?"

A hand came to push at Sousuke's chest, guiding him to lie down as Ikuya moved to straddle his bare body, leaning down to place a quick kiss on the dark-haired males parted lips.

"So tell me," Ikuya spoke in a low voice, his breath tickling Sousuke's ear "What got you so worked up? You're never usually that loud,"

Sousuke leaned his head back and Ikuya took his opportunity, leaning down and sucking hard on the soft skin until a large purple bruise formed. The dark-haired male was breathing hard and he struggled to answer Ikuya as the shorter male seemed determined on distracting him. he let out a grunt as Ikuya bit down on another area of his neck, determined to leave as many marks as possible.

"Was that an answer?" Ikuya teased with a grin before Sousuke reached up to tangle his fingers in teal hair, pulling Ikuya down into a rough kiss full of teeth and tongues.

Whilst Ikuya was distracted, Sousuke ran his hands down his sides, gripping his hips and flipping them over to switch their positions.

The dark-haired male grabbed Ikuya's wrists, pinning them above his head and leaning down close, speaking in a low voice.

"You really want to know?" Ikuya nodded, even though he knew Sousuke didn't expect an answer "You. Looking ridiculously hot in that video is what got me worked up," Sousuke held Ikuya's wrists with one hand, the other running up his side and pushing his shirt up.

Ikuya let a wide grin spread on his face and wriggled in Sousuke's hold.

"Oh really? Isn't that just a normal occurrence though?"

Sousuke bit down on Ikuya's neck, enjoying to quiet moan he received as he mumbled against Ikuya's skin

"Well, yeah. But that collar. It was extremely hot,"

"Discovering a new kink are we?"Ikuya teased lightly, receiving another hard bite from Sousuke who actually seemed somewhat embarrassed.

"Maybe..." His voice was barely a mumble and Ikuya grinned, wriggling again in Sousuke's hold, trying to free his wrists. Sousuke got the message and released his grip, Ikuya's hands immediately flying to tangle in his hair and pull him into a kiss.

"Lucky for you, I definitely didn't hate it," Ikuya whispered against Sousuke's lips as the dark-haired male nipped lightly at Ikuya's mouth. "Unfortunately I don't have it with me, but now that I know how much you enjoy it, I might use it more often,"

The grin on Ikuya's face told Sousuke that he would regret mentioning how much he liked it however, he couldn't find it in himself to care as he took note of how aroused they both were. He pushed Ikuya's shirt up the rest of the way over his arms, having been unable to do so before without releasing the teal haired male's wrists. After, he began pushing the waistband of Ikuya's jeans down, struggling with the tight fabric and having to pull away from their kiss.

"I think you purposely wore those to make it hard for me," Sousuke commented, receiving a grin from Ikuya.

"I mean, I didn't expect to walk in on you jerking off to a video of me but you can believe that I guess,"

Sousuke's hands began running over the newly exposed skin, his fingertips barely brushing the skin, tickling the shorter male who tried wriggling away from the touch.

"Sousuuuukkee, that tickles," He whined, only serving to encourage Sousuke even more. Large hands ran down Ikuya's sides to his stomach which Sousuke knew was one of his most ticklish spots and Ikuya tried to jerk away, unable to due to Sousuke's arms caging him in.

Unfortunately, Sousuke seemed to forget about Ikuya's unfortunate habit of kicking anything and everything to stop someone from being tickled, receiving a rather hard knee to his stomach.

He rolled to the side, groaning dramatically as Ikuya caught his breath before realising what he had done. Unable to hold back a laugh, Ikuya forced out with a wide grin.

"I'm sorry Sousuke...I didn't mean to,"

Sousuke gave a halfhearted glare and laughed

"I should have learnt,"

Ikuya moved to straddle Sousuke this time, jerking away when Sousuke's hands came to rest on his hips, giving a small warning glare and causing Sousuke to hold his hands up in surrender.

"Let me make it up to you," Ikuya spoke in the most seductive voice he could manage, rolling his hips to grind against Sousuke whilst starting to trail kisses down Sousuke's chest.

"Hm? And how do you plan on doing that?" Sousuke teased, his hands coming to rest on Ikuya's ass.

"You'll just have to wait and see now, won't you? Let me take care of you,"

No more words were exchanged after that and Ikuya quickly got to work, his mouth attaching itself to a nipple and sucking hard, nibbling lightly every now and then whilst trailing a hand further down, pumping Sousuke's dick a couple of times before moving even further, gripping a strong thigh and pushing it up against Sousuke's chest. Sousuke took the hint and lifted his other leg too and Ikuya used one arm to keep them in place as he used his other hand to reach down, circling around Sousuke's rim.

The dark-haired male shuddered at the feeling, not quite used to bottoming yet from the few times he had done it. It wasn't often that Ikuya was in the mood to top although Sousuke would happily allow him, but on the rare occasion that Ikuya did top, Sousuke was always left completely overwhelmed, wondering how Ikuya was so good at topping without doing it often.

Ikuya struggled to reach over to the bedside table, having to give in and separate himself from Sousuke so that he could grab the lube before returning to his previous position, coating his fingers on one hand with lube and reaching down again. Sousuke jolted at the coldness of the lube and Ikuya gave a lopsided grin.

"Sorry," Sousuke could definitely sense the amusement in his apology and smiled fondly, jokingly commenting.

"You're really not though,"

Rather than replying, Ikuya eased a finger inside, watching Sousuke's expression change to one of shock and pleasure.

"Damn you," He spoke through gritted teeth, to which Ikuya responded by curling his finger in the way he knew would hit Sousuke's prostate. Unable to stop the grin slipping onto his face, Ikuya leaned down to kiss Sousuke gently, whispering quietly next to his ear

"I love you,"

Turning his head, Sousuke caught Ikuya's lips again as a second finger was added, earning a loud groan.

Sousuke's hand reached down to grab Ikuya's other hand, looking for something to hold on to and he moved to grasp his dick with his other hand.

Ikuya made a tutting noise and wriggled his hand out of Sousuke's grasp, grabbing his other hand and removing it from his dick.

"Maybe I should tie you up. If you can't behave that is?" The teal haired male teased, purposely spreading his fingers to distract Sousuke.

"Maybe you should," Sousuke countered, knowing that it was most likely an empty threat. As much as Ikuya teased him regarding things such as bondage, they both knew he wouldn't actually. Ikuya wasn't a very dominant person, preferring to let others take control and follow what he is told, and Sousuke knew this, deciding to challenge him on it, knowing he wouldn't follow through.

"One of these days Yamazaki, I will, and you'll regret all of this teasing," Ikuya grinned, slipping another finger inside Sousuke's entrance and stretching him out more.

"Ikuyaaa...Fuck.." Sousuke let out a groan and tried rolling his hips to get Ikuya to move more however, the teal haired male stayed as still as possible, watching Sousuke beginning to get desperate.

Eventually, Ikuya gave in, alternating between spreading his fingers and thrusting them in. He continued this for a moment before Sousuke let out an uncharacteristically high moan

"Please, hurry up,"

Ikuya's teasing look softened for a moment and he decided to take mercy on his boyfriend, carefully pulling his fingers out and grabbing the lube again, spreading it over his dick with a small moan at the stimulation.

Sousuke's eyes were locked on Ikuya, watching his hand running across his dick before he moved closer again, lining himself up with Sousuke's entrance before pausing with a sly grin. He moved ever so slightly, his dick making contact with Sousuke's entrance before he pulled away again, repeating this until Sousuke let out a loud groan.

"Ikuya! Please..." His head was thrown back and his hair was now a mess and Ikuya couldn't help but grin at what a mess he had become because of him.

"Hmmm, maybe you should beg for it," Ikuya' eyes held an evil looking glint and Sousuke stared back at him, waiting for him to back down.

"Ikuya," Sousuke tried to make his voice sound dominant and commanding however, it didn't have the desired effect as his face contorted in pleasure as Ikuya finally pushed into him.

"Better?" Ikuya asked, earning another halfhearted glare from Sousuke.

"It'd be better if you stopped talking and fucked me,"

Taking the hint, Ikuya pulled back before slamming back in again, managing to hit Sousuke's prostate on his first try.

Sousuke groaned as Ikuya set a fast pace, pulling out slowly only to push back in again almost violently. The teal haired male leaned over him to suck at his neck again, not slowing down his thrusts as he left more marks on Sousuke's throat.

"Ikuyaaa," Sousuke groaned, his hips involuntarily jerking as Ikuya continued abusing his prostate.

"You're so tight Sou-su-ke," Ikuya teased, saying each syllable separately with a grin plastered upon his face which only grew wider as he noticed the faint blush forming on Sousuke's cheeks.

"Shut up," Sousuke grumbled, feeling his orgasm slowly approaching and sensing that Ikuya was getting close too by the sudden uneven thrusts. He reached down between them, pumping his own dick and ignoring Ikuya's earlier threat, however, the teal haired male wrapped his hand around his, removing it and grasping his dick himself.

"Are you close?" Ikuya whispered in his ear, to which he nodded. The teal haired male's hand sped up impossibly more and Sousuke tensed up, feeling his orgasm washing over him just as Ikuya's thrusts became more uneven. he felt Ikuya's hips jerking as he came and tried to move away, spent and overstimulated which Ikuya seemed to notice, pulling out gently and watching the rest of his release splatter over Sousuke's skin before moving Sousuke's legs back down.

Leaning over Sousuke's limp body, Ikuya began leaving gentle kisses all over Sousuke's face, feeling the taller male below him shifting slightly to try and avoid them.

"Ikuya, that tickles," Sousuke protested "Your hair's tickling me,"

Ikuya grinned and shrugged, offering a halfhearted response

"Revenge, I guess,"

Sousuke seemed to wake up more and flipped Ikuya over to lie next to him, leaning over to steal a kiss off him before pulling away with a grimace.

"I think we both need a shower,"

"You mean round two in the shower?" Ikuya grinned, laughing at the unimpressed look on Sousuke's face.

"I think anymore and I won't be able to walk straight,"

"Have you ever walked straight?"

Ikuya should have seen the second (maybe third?) tickle fight of the evening coming after that comment, Sousuke's hands immediately finding his sides, running over them teasingly lightly whilst he kissed and nibbled at Ikuya's neck. The teal haired male tried to squirm away, unable to due to Sousuke's arms caging him in.

"...Sou..suke..." he gasped out in between laughs "Stop" his voice was now a pitiful whine and Sousuke seemed to take pity on him, pausing his assault on him.

"Shower?" Sousuke asked, receiving a nod from Ikuya

"Shower."

They finished showering with little to no incidents (If you don't include the heavy make-out session halfway through) and were soon cuddled up in the living room with some mindless game show playing in the background. Neither were necessarily paying attention to the show that was currently on however as Ikuya turned his head slightly to look up at Sousuke from where his head lay against the dark-haired male's chest.

"You mentioned about that video before, and the collar...Do you want to try something with that in the future?"

Sousuke's eyes glinted with excitement and he nodded.

"Only if you're alright with it,"

"So what, do you want to use it for like bondage maybe? Pet play? You wanna try choking me?" Ikuya asked shamelessly, staring straight at Sousuke who looked somewhat awkward with the current conversation topic.

"This isn't just about me, what are you alright with?" Sousuke asked, a hand coming up to run through ikuya's hair.

"Hmmm..." Ikuya stopped to think for a moment and Sousuke was glad he was taking time to think about it "I'm not sure about pet play. Maybe. But there'd have to be limits. The other two I mentioned sound...kind of good,"

"They both sound...really hot..." Sousuke breathed out and Ikuya grinned

"Yeah?"

"Yeah,"

"I could surprise you, if you want?" Ikuya offered "Wear it when you're not expecting it,"

Sousuke threw his head back with a long breath out.

"Definitely,"

Ikuya grinned and commented

"You're getting that worked up just thinking about it,"

The teal haired male shifted slightly and sure enough, he could feel Sousuke's half-hard dick poking his stomach through his clothes.

"It's your fault for being too attractive...and for looking so good with a collar on," Sousuke complained, trying to move slightly to a more comfortable position, preferably one where Ikuya wasn't grinding against his hardening dick. Ikuya noticed this and stayed exactly where he was, purposely making things harder for Sousuke.

"So," Ikuya grinned "Round two?"

Sousuke threw his head back against the sofa, laughing breathlessly.

"Yeah," He smiled down at Ikuya "Round two."


	2. 2

**A/n: Okay, so I broke the space bar on my laptop...**

**I now have to press it really hard in a certain place for it to work...**  
**There may be a few mistakes in this due to that but I've tried to get rid of them all whilst editing**  
**But anyway, this couple is so fun to write, honestly, it's possibly one of the only things I've been enjoying writing recently so whooo**  
**But anyway, enjoy~**

* * *

Sousuke was on edge all the rest of that week, wondering when Ikuya could possibly be planning to wear the collar and finding himself buzzing with nervous energy. The dark-haired male seemed to be in a state of constantly being turned on and had found himself jerking off far more often than he'd like to admit, especially to Ikuya who would no doubt tease him mercilessly.

He knew that even if he was expecting it, it would still catch him off guard to see Ikuya actually wearing the collar and it would still shock him how good Ikuya managed to look wearing it.

These thoughts filled his head as he approached the door to Ikuya's apartment, reaching into his pocket to find the spare key Ikuya had given him. He was greeted with silence upon opening the door and frowned in confusion, calling out to his boyfriend.

"Ikuya?"

He received no response and walked further into the apartment, pulling his phone out to check that Ikuya hadn't messaged him to say he wouldn't be in. Tne notifications on his phone were blank, no messages from Ikuya and so, he began looking around. Maybe Ikuya hadn't heard him call? Maybe he was in the shower?

His thoughts were cut off however as he felt a slightly smaller body press against his back, strong hands gripping his wrists so that he couldn't escape.

"Hey," Ikuya's sly voice came from behind him and Sousuke grinned with a shake of his head.

"I should have seen that coming,"

Ikuya spun him around and gave a lopsided grin as Sousuke took in his appearance, a grin making its way onto his face.

His eyes were immediately drawn to the thick leather wrapped around Ikuya's throat which attached to a small, shiny metal ring at the front, more leather straps coming off that and wrapping around his body. The teal haired male was still partially clothed, black jeans hugging his legs and a large zip-up hoodie (which was quite possibly Sousuke's) was wrapped around him, the sleeves rolled up around his wrists due to be being too long. Sousuke brought his eyes back up again after taking in his boyfriend's appearance and noticed the smirk plastered on Ikuya's face, stepping closer and gently cupping the smaller males cheeks, leaning in to kiss him.

"Damn..." Sousuke breathed out in disbelief "That video didn't do this justice...It looks even better in real life,"

Ikuya giggled and Sousuke found his heart melting at the adorable noise.

"So what are you going to do about it?" The teal haired male teased as Sousuke stepped impossibly closer, wrapping his arms around Ikuya and grabbing his ass.

"Hmmm," the taller male hummed, playing along with Ikuya's game before catching the teal haired male off guard by lifting him up and carrying him over his shoulder, ignoring Ikuya's protests and playful attempts to wriggle away. He headed towards Ikuya's bedroom, lifting a hand and swatting at Ikuya's exposed ass, telling him to stop wriggling so much.

After kicking the door open, he dropped Ikuya onto the bed, the smaller male giggling as he bounced upon landing. Sousuke kicked his shoes off before crawling over Ikuya, trapping him between his arms as he leaned down to kiss him.

"What am I going to do? You ask, well..." Sousuke spoke in a low voice, close enough to Ikuya's ear that the teal haired male could feel his breath on his skin. "I think you'll just have to wait and see,"

Ikuya decided at that moment to buck his hips up, grinding against Sousuk'e thigh which was between his spread legs and Sousuke tutted loudly, moving to hold Ikuya's hips down against the bed.

"I don't think you should be doing that Ikuya," Sousuke lifted his hands to remove Ikuya's hoodie, revealing more skin covered with intersecting straps of leather. After discarding the fabric to one side, Sousuke sat back to admire Ikuya's now naked torso, minus the leather harness, eyes raking over the pale flesh contrasted with black leather.

"Sousuke? Earth to Sousuke?" Ikuya asked, sitting up slightly to wave a hand in front of his boyfriend's face who seemed to finally snap out of whatever daze he was currently in, his hands immediately reaching out to run over the exposed skin.

"You look really hot...and sexy...and beautiful," Sousuke breathed out, earning a grin from Ikuya

"You like it?"

"Very much so," There was so much passion in Sousuke's voice that Ikuya couldn't even think about questioning it.

The dark-haired male began kissing and sucking at Ikuya's neck where the leather wasn't in the way and ran his hands all over the teal haired males body, his hands occasionally slipping underneath the leather straps as he made his way further and further down until he reached the waistband of Ikuya's jeans, struggling once more with the tight fabric with a small grumble.

He finally managed to pull the fabric all the way off, Ikuya helping by kicking the fabric off completely and Sousuke immediately lunged towards the newly exposed skin. He explored the pale expanse of skin with both his hands and his mouth, sucking and biting and teasing at the sensitive skin on Ikuya's thighs and around his dick.

"Souuu...You're teasing me," Ikuya whined, reaching down and wrapping his fingers in Sousuke's hair, trying to move him to his hard dick which was beginning to ache.

"Revenge, I guess?"Sousuke echoed Ikuya's words from the other night and the teal haired male threw his head back with a groan before choking on his own saliva as Sousuke finally took his dick into his mouth, sinking down as far as he could go before pulling back again, releasing his dick again and watching his facial expression turn from one of pleasure to one of frustration.

"Yamazaki I swear to God,"

Sousuke just hummed with a grin and moved further down, pushing Ikuya's legs up against his chest, completely ignoring his dick.

His tongue trailed further down and Ikuya felt realisation dawn upon him as he felt Sousuke's tongue prod at his entrance before circling around it.

"Sousuke-" Ikuya began to protest and Sousuke pulled away to look directly at him. Out of all the things they had done together, this was by far the one that freaked Ikuya out the most. There was something about the thought of it that made shivers run down his spine, however, they calmed when he noticed Sousuke's concerned look directed at him.

"Are you alright? You know we don't have to do this if you're not up for it,"

Ikuya appreciated that Sousukewas giving him an out however, he decided that he might as well try it. After all, it did feel good, when he was able to stop thinking so much about it.

"No, I'm fine," The teal haired male responded, giving a small smile to try and diminish the look of concern plastered on Sousuke'sface.

"Do you remember the safeword?"Sousuke asked, worry evident on his face as he reached up to gently squeeze Ikuya's hand.

Ikuya hummed and looked away, asking quietly"Can you distract me in some way?"

Sousuke tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Distract you in what way?"

Ikuya huffed with a small pout at having to say what he wanted out loud but still spoke quietly

"Can you..maybe hit me...or something? And I'll count..."

Sousuke grinned upon finding a way to tease Ikuya, moving to flip Ikuya over to lie on his stomach and leaning over him, whispering close to his ear.

"So let me get this right?" Ikuya shuddered upon feeling the warm breath on his ear "You want me to spank you, and get you to count them, whilst I eat you out? Damn Ikuya, that's pretty kinky even for you,"

The teal haired male tried to turn his head around to glare at Sousuke however, a hand pressed between his shoulder blades stopped him from getting up.

"Of course I'll do it," Sousuke's voice was softer now, more caring and he placed gentle kisses all down Ikuya's neck, placing one on his cheek where he could reach before moving away to kneel behind Ikuya. He wrapped his hands underneath Ikuya's hips and pulled them up so that Ikuya was almost on his hands and knees, only with his head buried in the pillow in front of him.

"I'm not going to go easy on you, you know, "Sousuke teased, running his hands across the pale skin of Ikuya's ass.

"I don't want you to," Ikuya replied breathlessly, bucking his hips back to encourage Sousuke. The dark-haired male took the hint and leaned back down, his tongue barely brushing over Ikuya's entrance before he brought his hand down hard against his ass, pushing his tongue in further and raining down more hard slaps against Ikuya's skin. The teal haired male found himself unable to stay quiet, moaning out Sousuke's name and various swear words as he pushed his hips back against Sousuke's mouth almost desperately.

Sousuke reached up with his other hand, ensuring his fingers were covered in saliva before he pushed a finger in alongside his tongue, earning a choked moan from Ikuya before the sound of skin hitting skin rung out again.

Ikuya tensed up as Sousuke's finger pressed just the right spot inside him, his hips stuttering as Sousuke continued his merciless teasing. The dark-haired male pulled away with a smirk directed towards Ikuya who looked over his shoulder at him, his breathing heavy and uneven as he collapsed down onto the bed, not caring about how the buckles and details on the leather harness dug into his skin due to him lying on them

Sousuke gently ran a hand up Ikuya's back as he twitched in overstimulation, breathing out broken attempts of Sousuke's name.

"Are you alright?" Sousuke asked gently, prepared to stop immediately if Ikuya wasn't feeling up for continuing.

"Yeah..." Ikuya breathed out breathlessly "I'm good..." He shifted slightly with a grimace and Sousuke's face turned to one of concern.

"Are you sure?" Sousuke helped Ikuya sit up again, his touch gentle as Ikuya turned around to sit facing him

"We're going to need to change the bedding," Ikuya frowned "I led in my own cum,"

Sousuke couldn't help but laugh at that, leaning down to kiss Ikuya fiercely, his tongue immediately joining Ikuya's.

"Do you want to go shower?" Sousuke offered, reaching to unbuckle the many leather straps wrapped around Ikuya's body. The teal haired male frowned and replied

"You didn't get off though,"

"That doesn't matter,"

"Yes, it does,"

"Honestly I'm fine,"

"But-"

"Ikuya,"

The teal haired male pouted and crossed his arms over his chest, huffing in annoyance before standing up and making his way to the bathroom, asking without even looking back.

"Okay then. Shower?"

Sousuke was left stood, gobsmacked at how easily Ikuya agreed. Usually, the teal haired male would argue until Sousuke finally gave in however, this time it was surprisingly easy to convince him, almost too easy.

Shrugging it off, Sousuke followed after Ikuya, seeing the shorter male waiting for him in the bathroom and approaching him, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling Ikuya closer.

"I love you," The dark-haired male whispered close to Ikuya's ear, the shorter male flinching away at the warm air. Ikuya leaned up to place a kiss on Sousuke's lips before pulling away and speaking quietly

"I love you too," He pulled away more and continued "But it is a little bit cold stood here naked so can we please get in the shower?"

Sousuke nodded in confirmation and began shedding his clothes as Ikuya moved to turn the water on.

They showered without incident and Sousuke almost forgot about how scarily easily Ikuya had agreed to not do anything earlier, however, Ikuya seemed to have thought up an idea. There was a cunning look in his eyes which Sousuke had learnt to recognise (and fear).

Everything was explained as Ikuya dropped to his knees on the shower floor, grasping Sousuke's dick in his hand and staring straight up at him, darting his tongue out to lick at the slowly hardening flesh.

"Ikuya," Souuskewarned "I already told you I'm fine,"

"And?" Ikuya asked, his eyes wide and innocent "I'm also fine. I want to take care of you,"

Sousuke threw his head back in exasperation before giving Ikuya a halfhearted glare.

"You're gonna be the death of me,"

Ikuya gave the most innocent smile possible before opening his mouth and swallowing down Sousuke's dick as far as he could.

Sousuke's breath caught in his throat as he felt Ikuya's mouth closing around his dick, his hand immediately moving to thread his fingers through teal hair.

Ikuya grinned as much as he could around Sousuke's dick, swallowing around it before bobbing his head slowly, teasingly. His throat stretched to fit all of Sousuke in and he tried to breathe deeply through his nose which was buried in coarse dark hair.

Sousuke leaned his now flushed face back against the cool tile and tried his very best to not thrust his hips into Ikuya's mouth as tempting as the warm heat was.

A long moan from Ikuya sent vibrations down Sousuke's dick and the dark-haired male involuntarily jerked forward, releasing his hold on Ikuya's hair as the teal haired male pulled back momentarily to catch his breath.

"Damn Ikuya, I told you I'd be fine, not that this isn't good but you don't need to push yourself," Sousuke breathed out heavily, looking into Ikuya's eyes which were blown wide. The teal haired male simply grinned up at him with a sly look in his eyes.

"I'm not pushing myself, I'm fine. Besides, I like watching you fall apart like this,"

Ikuya moved his mouth to Sousuke's thigh, sucking and biting at his thigh and leaving a dark mark before returning to his previous position, sucking hard at the head of Sousuke's dick whilst reaching up to cup his balls.

Sousuke tried to calm his breathing, letting out a breathy warning

"Ikuya, if you carry on like that I'm going to cum,"

Ikuya hummed in acknowledgement, sending shivers down Sousuke'sspine. Ikuya reached up to grab Sousuke's hips and held him in place as he moved his mouth as far down as he could, Sousuke's dick hitting the back of his throat. He bobbed his head, going as deep as he could until he felt Sousuke tensing up under his hands and felt his release hit the back of his throat.

The teal haired male swallowed around the dick in his mouth, swallowing all of Sousuke's release as the dark-haired male trembled in overstimulation.

Ikuya pulled away, placing a kiss on Sousuke's hip before standing up, his knees feeling stiff from kneeling on the hard floor.

Leaning up with a grin, he captured Sousuke' lips with his own as Sousuke's arms came to rest around his waist.

"You're way too good at that," Sousuke spoke when they broke apart for a moment and Ikuya simply grinned, replying with a teasing

"You know you love it though,"

He reached to turn the water off which had now gone cold, stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel to throw towards Sousuke before grabbing another towel to dry himself off.

He felt Sousuke approaching behind him, his arms wrapping around him and his mouth sucking gently at his neck.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Sousukemumbled against his skin, a hand reaching down to massage the somewhat bruised skin of his ass. "I did hit you quite hard,"

Ikuya turned around in Souuske's hold, a sly grin on his face as he replied

"Oh really? I think you might have to do better than that Yamazaki, I barely felt it,"

Sousuke's eyes darkened at the teasing remark, the hand that was gently rubbing the abused skin now grabbing Ikuya's ass, lifting him up and getting his legs to wrap around his waist.

As he carried Ikuya to the bedroom once more, he whispered in his ear

"Hmm? Maybe I will. I'll spank you until you're begging for mercy,"

With that, the dark-haired male moved to drop Ikuya down onto the bed however, the teal haired male tried his best to cling onto his boyfriend.

"Sousuke! We've not changed the bedding yet!" He squealed "That's the entire reason we needed to shower!"

Sousuke grinned and considered tickling Ikuya so that he let go and fell onto the dirty sheets, however, he had mercy, moving towards the desk chair off to the side of the room and placing Ikuya down gently, placing a quick kiss on his lips before moving to strip the bedsheets off.

Ignoring Ikuya's protests about letting him help, Sousuke changed the sheets before once more lifting Ikuya up and this time, successfully dropping him onto the bed before collapsing next to him.

The teal haired male snuggled up close to his boyfriend, feeling Sousuke'sarms wrap protectively around him before he whispered close to his ear

"Thank you for doing this, it was...extremely hot..."

"No problem," Ikuya replied, being cut off by a long yawn "I enjoyed it too, we should do this again sometime,"

"Yeah," Sousuke agreed, watching as Ikuya's eyes slipped closed, a fond expression on his face before allowing his own eyes to slip closed, allowing sleep to wash over him

It was a couple of weeks before either of them mentioned anything about Ikuya wearing a collar again and to Sousuke, it was a complete surprise when it was brought up again. He had been just about to leave his apartment to meet his boyfriend at a restaurant they had decided to go to when he received a text. Upon seeing Ikuya's name displayed on the screen, he expected the worst, something about being held up at work maybe, however, when he unlocked his phone, he was greeted by something completely unexpected.

Attached to the message was a photo which Sousuke clicked on, waiting for the screen to load and almost choking on his own saliva upon seeing what the photo was.

In the photo was Ikuya which had been expected however, it was what Ikuya was wearing that made his eyes widen. Blinking a couple of times to ensure he wasn't dreaming, Sousuke shook his head with a smile.

In the photo, Ikuya was wearing dark black jeans and a white shirt, however, it wasn't that which surprised Sousuke, it was the leather harness, much like the one from the previous week that Ikuya wore on top of his shirt that caught his eye.

Clicking out of the photo, Sousuke read the message that had been sent with it, sighing when he realised what a long night tonight would bewith Ikuya's no doubt constant teasing.

"Damn it Ikuya, what are you doing to me?" Sousuke mumbled to himself, checking the clock and realising that he needed to set off.

The restraunt was fairly close by and didn't take long to walk to and Sousuke found himself arriving almost ten minutes before they had agreed to meet. He waited outside for Ikuya, scrolling mindlessly through some social media whilst he waited.

Soon enough, he felt arms wrapping themselves around him from behind, turning his head to see Ikuya grinning up at him before moving to take Ikuya's hand in his own.

"Hey," Ikuya grinned, already sensing the frustration that his previous message had caused. Sousuke shook his head at him with a smile

"You're such a tease," Sousuke commented, "Should we go?" Ikuya nodded and they began walking to the entrance of the restaurant, their joint hands swinging between them as they walked.

Throughout their entire meal, Sousuke found himself distracted, his mind bringing back thoughts of Ikuya, desperate and begging whilst wearing a similar sort of harness to the one he was wearing currently. If Ikuya noticed his distractedness, he didn't comment on it, continuing whatever conversation they were having without a hitch.

Sousuke often found his eyes following Ikuya's hands as they fiddled with the buckles and straps of the harness, wanting nothing more than to take Ikuya's hands in his own and pin them down whilst he fucked him.

By some miracle, Sousuke managed to get through the evening and soon enough, they were preparing to leave. He quickly headed to the toilet, attempting to get his mind out of the gutter and not noticing the teal haired male who followed him.

It was only when he felt arms wrapping around him again after the door to the toilets closed behind him that he noticed Ikuya following him, turning around with a frustrated look on his face.

Quickly ushering Ikuya into one of the cubicles, he pressed the shorter male against the wall, letting out a frustrated groan as Ikuya reached up to place a kiss on his lips.

"Honestly Ikuya, are you trying to drive me crazy?" Sousuke asked between kisses that grew more frantic by the minute.

The teal haired male could feel Sousuke's hardening dick pressing againt his thigh and he grinned at the effect he had managed to have on his boyfriend.

"And what if I am?" The teal haired male smirked, receiving a long groan from Sousuke who started grinding against Ikuya, their mouths connected.

Ikuya reached up to tangle his hands in Sousuke'shair pulling his impossibly closer before they separated for air.

The two stared at each other for a while before Ikuya breathed out breathlessly

"I think we should take this somewhere else,"

Sousuke nodded in agreement and didn't hesitate to exit the stall, taking Ikuya's hand and leading him back out of the toilets and out of the restaurant.

It was times like this when Sousuke thanked that his apartment was only a short walk away, the two hurriedly walking back(with the occasional pause for a short makeout session).

By the time they reached Sousuke's apartment, he was so frustrated that he had to fumble with the key for a moment before managing to unlock the door, pushing it open with his shoulder and immediately being assaulted by Ikuya kissing him. He barely managed to push the door closed before being pressed against the nearest wall by Ikuya.

"Bedroom," Sousuke breathed out in between kisses, following after Ikuya who hurriedly made his way through the apartment.

Upon entering the bedroom, Ikuya immediately found Sousuke's lips again and the taller male began walking towards the bed, guiding Ikuya to lie down on the bed.

"You do not realise how tempting you have been tonight," Sousuke bit down on the skin of Ikuya's neck, fiddling with the buttons on Ikuya's shirt as he struggled to undo them.

Ikuya let out a small laugh and reached up to brush Sousuke's hands away, undoing the buttons himself. After a small struggle to remove his shirt without removing the harness, Ikuya threw the fabric away, arching into Sousuke's touch as his mouth moved to one of his nipples.

"Sousuke...hurry up and fuck me already," Ikuya panted, struggling to remove Sousuke's shirt from where he lay.

"Hmmm, usually I'd argue but I think we're both too desperate," Sousuke tried to remove the rest of Ikuya's clothing before stripping his remaining clothes and leaning over to the bedside table to grab a bottle of lube. He returned to his previous position, pushing Ikuya's knees up against his chest before coating his fingers in lube and reaching down to circle Ikuya's entrance.

It was hot and both their bodies were coated in sweat as Sousuke took his time preparing Ikuya, slowly scissoring his fingers to stretch him out before adding another one and repeating his previous actions.

"Sousuke, I can take it, please," Ikuya whined and Sousuke didn't hesitate a moment longer, flipping the teal haired male over onto his hands and knees before covering his dick in lube and entering his boyfriend slowly.

After allowing Ikuya to get used to the intrusion, he set a steady pace, trying to not be too rough just yet. All it took however was a breathless moan from Ikuya for him to throw his inhibitions out of the window

"Sousuke I swear if you don't fuck me properly right nowI'll make you live to regret it,"

"Feisty are we?" Sousuke teased however, he reached forward to grab one of the leather straps decorating Ikuya's body, pulling him upright as he began thrusting in faster.

"Sousuke..." Ikuya moaned, his breathing strained due to the pressure on the leather collar attached to the harness. He felt his mind growing fuzzy due to the lack of oxygen however it only served to intensify his pleasure.

Everything happened too quickly, it was hot and rough and Ikuya quickly found himself rapidly approaching his orgasm, Sousuke following quickly after.

Ikuya tensed up as he was pushed over the edge by a well-aimed thrust to his prostate, his vision going white for a moment before he came to, feeling Sousuke's thrusts become erratic.

It wasn't long before Sousuke followed after, releasing the harness and collapsing on top of Ikuya who was still panting through the aftershocks of his orgasm.

They both stayed where they were for a moment, catching their breath before Sousuke finally pulled himself up off Ikuya, gently pulling out of him and kissing down his back.

The dark-haired male began removing the harness, kissing along every indent left by the hard leather until the entire thing was removed and Ikuya was giggling from the ticklish kisses Sousuke left on his skin.

"That was...intense..." Ikuya sighed in happiness, Sousuke moving to lie next to him, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him close.

"Yeah...Did you enjoy it though?" Sousuke asked, running a finger along a particularly angry red line left from the leather "I might have been a bit too rough,"

Ikuya shook his head before placing a kiss on Sousuke's chin

"It was perfect," He spoke quietly before adding "I wanted you to be that rough, that's why I was teasing you,"

Sousuke shook his head with a grin

"Honestly Ikuya, you're going to be the death of me,"

Ikuya simply grinned in response

"Can I wear this to your funeral then?"He gestured to the harness which now lay discarded on the floor.

Sousuke simply leaned down to kiss him, effectively ending the conversation.

Everything was silent for a moment before Ikuya looked up at Sousuke through thick eyelashes, asking in the most innocent tone

"Have you ever thought about getting a collar saying I'm yours and putting it on me in public?"

Sousuke's eyes shot open and he stared wide-eyed at Ikuya who waited patiently for a response.

"Why do you ask?" Sousuke decided to avoid the subject however, Ikuya didn't seem to want to let the idea go

"No reason, I just wonder what it would be like. You know?" Ikuya tried to hide his face in Sousuke's chest however, the dark-haired male had already seen the dark red staining his cheeks. "You know like fully submitting to someone, what we do for videos just seems different,"

Sousuke managed to lift Ikuya's face so that he could see him, cupping the teal haired male's cheeks and leaning down to kiss him gently.

"We could always try that," Sousuke offered "If you want me to collar you in public and make you my bitch, I'm perfectly happy with that,"

Ikuya once again buried his face in Sousuke's chest however, Sousuke reached a hand up between them, wrapping his hand gently around Ikuya's throat and applying light pressure.

Ikuya lifted his head again and Sousuke spoke in a low voice

"Do you want that? Want me to make sure everyone knows you're mine?" Ikuya nodded and Sousuke tutted with a shake of his head "I want you to say it,"

"I want you to make me your bitch," Ikuya seemed to regain some of his confidence, looking straight into Sousuke's eyes, his voice steady.

"I'm sure that can be arranged," Sousuke planted another kiss on Ikuya's lips, continuing in a quieter voice "But now, you're just Ikuya, my amazing boyfriend whois ridiculously attractive and has a personality to match who I love very very much,"

"Sousuuukke," Ikuya whined, his face flushing for a completely different reason "That's embarrassing,"

"Oh and asking me to make you my bitch isn't?"

"That's different,"

"How so?"

Ikuya pouted and pushed Sousuke to roll onto his back before climbing off the bed to grab something, returning with a bundle of belts which he used to skillfully tie Sousuke's hands to the headboard.

"What are you doing?" Sousuke asked however, he didn't seem all that fazed.

"Teasing you and not letting you get off as revenge for teasing me," Ikuya replied in a deadpan voice, moving to suck gently at Sousuke's flaccid dick until it began hardening under his touch. As soon as he was erect, Ikuya grabbed a cock ring which Sousuke hadn't seen him grab, sliding it on gently before sitting back to admire his work.

Sousuke shifted slightly, attempting to wriggle out of the bonds however, Ikuya had tied them securely. He let out a loud groan, staring at his boyfriend who watched with a wide grin.

"Damn it Ikuya!"

* * *

**A/n: I am also very aware of the fact that there are many things towards the end of this that I could expand on and write more about and I hope to do those someday, along with some other ideas for this couple.**

**Don't worry, I will write more for this couple as soon as I have more time :)))**


End file.
